neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prospero
' Prospero' (pronounced pras-per-oh) is an internationally renowned major resort city for gambling, shopping, fine dining, and entertainment in Nyasa. It is also the world's largest anti-magic zone. Prospero, which bills itself as The Entertainment Capital of the World, is famous for the number of casino resorts and associated entertainment. A growing trading city and government center, it is the third most populous city in The Southern Continent with an estimated population of 394,000. Established in 1305 SA as a trading port between Xenteroth's Tower and Nyasa City, Prospero officially became a city in 1311. With the growth that followed, at the close of the century Prospero was the most populous city founded in the 14th century (a distinction held by Baldur in the 13th century). The city's tolerance for various forms of adult entertainment earned it the title of The Rogue's City, and this image has made Prospero a popular setting for erotic poetry and stories. Geography Propero has always been a resort town. Its location at the north border along Nyasa, hugging the Azuline Sea (The Deep Blue Sea) between marshlands and islands, presented itself as prime real estate for pirates. Prospero became a popular beach destination because of its proximity to Nyasa City. Prospero also rests on the worlds' largest deposit of Futurium, a mostly useless magically inert metal, which contributes to Prospero's status as the world's largest anti-magic zone. The first boardwalk was built in 1370, along a portion of the beach to help inn owners keep sand out of their lobbies. The idea caught on, and the boardwalk was expanded and modified several times in the following years. The historic length of the boardwalk, before the 1405 hurricane, was about 7 miles (11 km) and it extended from Prospero to Longport, through Ventigrade and Farlanghun's Gate. Today, it is 4.12 miles (6.63 km) long and 60 feet (18 m) wide, reinforced with steel and concrete. The combined length of the boardwalks—the boardwalk now ends at the Ventigrade/Farlanghun's Gate border—is approximately 5.75 miles (9.25 km), currently the world's longest boardwalk. History By the late 1410s, many of the resort's great inns, which were suffering from embarrassing vacancy rates, were either closed, converted to cheap apartments, or converted to shipyard facilities. Prior to and during the advent of legalized gaming, many of these hotels were demolished. The Breakers, the Chelsea, the Brighton, the Shelburne, the Mayflower, the Traymore, and the Marlborough Blenheim were demolished in the 1410s and 20's. In an effort at revitalizing the city, in 1415 the high mayor approved casino gambling for the prospero Boardwalk; this came after a 1914 referendum on legalized gambling failed to pass. The Godswain Loral Hotel was converted into the Rock Rock Rock International; it was the first legal casino in the world. Other casinos were soon added along the Boardwalk and later in the marina district for a total of eleven today. The introduction of gambling did not, however, quickly eliminate many of the urban problems that plagued Prospero. Many have argued that it only served to magnify those problems, as evidenced in the stark contrast between tourism-intensive areas and the adjacent impoverished neighborhoods. The casinos offer many table games of luck and skill, and the antimagical nature of the area discourages cheating. Most tables have a win-limit enforced by casino guards, but there are some high-rollers rooms that play no limit adventuring games, such as Platinum Three Dragon Ante and Elven Baccurat. Magical items continue to function within this antimagic area, so many tables use scrying items to prevent cheating. In Eon While on passage with Dread Pirate Lucy on the Infinite Horizons, Leilah Maloch lost 3,000 GP at the Elfwyn Casino while playing Double Dragon Ante, a sum that the Dread Pirate had to front her for. After defeating four Axiomates, the newly deified Ethan Dragonslayer decided to take his high priestess Fennyn and his old friend Baudin Dommilan to Prospero for a well-deserved party. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boardwalk_Hall Category:Cities Category:Southern Continent Category:Locations Category:City-States